To meet the requirements of waterproof and heat insulation for buildings is a constant challenge in the industry. Water leakage on roofs and water permeation indoors to form efflorescence are always annoying problems to people living inside. They are mainly caused by water seeping from chinks and crannies that are reserved for shrink and expansion on the roofs or walls. When cement concrete is grouted for construction, the joints tend to form chinks and crannies. Moreover, the buildings often bear external forces such as earthquake and strong wind, or weathering of expanding when hot and shrinking when cold, or being exposed to the sun and rain. All these contribute formation of the chinks and crannies on the buildings. As a result, most buildings suffer from the problem of water leakage.
In the past, construction methods of waterproof and anti-leakage for roofs employ hard or soft material. The method with hard material is done by plastering with cement or mortar with stones in seven millimeters on the surface of water leakage boards. The method with soft material is done by spraying or plastering polymer waterproof materials such as asphalt, epoxy resin, polyurethane (PU) or the like on water leakage walls to block moisture. However, the coated hard material easily chaps due to poor construction, shoddy work and inferior material or weathering. The soft material tends to form air bubbles, deterioration, or poor extensibility, and defective bonding to the underneath concrete layer. Under the double impact of heat expansion and cold shrink or weathering, chaps or chinks are easily formed in a short period and result in water leakage again. Hence a periodical repair and maintenance are needed, and to perform a radical cure is difficult.
Moreover, with green building and energy saving becoming the mainstream concept in recent years, there is a growing eco-friendly and energy-saving appeal for maintaining constant indoor temperature and avoiding fluctuation of indoor temperature affected by outdoor extreme temperature. The conventional heat insulation methods on the buildings mostly use heat insulation materials such as heat insulation tiles, foamed cement, or Styrofoam or the like to fill in the building. The methods mentioned above not only provide limited heat insulation effect, also produce discarded Styrofoam that is difficult to be recycled and becomes a big environmental problem. They also do not fully conform to the modern concept of energy-saving, carbon reduction and full-utilization of resources. In addition, the conventional waterproof and heat-insulation construction has to be carried out separately, interference occurs without complementary or mutual enhancement effect.
R.O.C. patent No. 305906 entitled “Roof weather resistance construction method” discloses a method that combines waterproof and heat-insulation construction methods for roofs. It spreads waterproof heat-insulation powder which is hydrophobic and has a lower heat conductivity to achieve waterproof and heat insulation effect. The method of the construction is to spread waterproof heat-insulation powder at a thickness about 1 cm on the roof first; next, lay a loading board on the powder layer; then grout concrete or cement to form a cured layer. The method spreads the waterproof heat-insulation powder on the rooftop in a great area. It is difficult to maintain a constant thickness and amount on the uneven floor. Waterproof and heat insulation effect suffers. The powder on a great area is easily carried away by wind and scatters around when the construction is carried out and results in work difficulty, and also harms people's health and environment. Moreover, using the cured concrete layer as the weighting layer of the waterproof heat-insulation powder layer, support characteristic is inferior and degree of difficulty to construct tall buildings in urban area is higher. Shattering and cracking of the cured layer also is prone to happen due to uneven thickness of the powder. All these affect waterproof and heat—is prone to happen result. Furthermore, the aforesaid method merely is applicable to construction on the horizontal floor. For inclined walls or upright walls, chinks and crannies are easily formed and water leakage problem is difficult to overcome.
In short, the conventional waterproof and heat-insulation material and construction methods have difficulty to meet the accelerating weather change and cannot fully resolve problems of water leakage in building and swift temperature fluctuations. There is still a need to develop an improved waterproof heat-insulation construction method that is fast, convenient, eco-friendly and effective to thoroughly resolve the aforesaid problems.